


Pleasing the Alpha

by orphan_account



Series: Theo's New Pack [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Liam gets punished, M/M, Spanking, Theo brainwashed Scott and Liam with his stink, Theo is fucking hot, ass eating, musky, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Theo was starting to get the pack in the place he wanted them. Theo spent his nights alternating between Liam and Scott’s houses and ordered a lot of different toys to use when he plays with his slaves.





	Pleasing the Alpha

Theo was starting to get the pack in the place he wanted them. Theo spent his nights alternating between Liam and Scott’s houses and ordered a lot of different toys to use when he plays with his slaves. He also got Scott to call Isaac and Jackson to come back to town, which was surprisingly easy. Isaac was still moping about some girl named Allison and Jackson just wanted a home to come to (although when he was talking to Scott it didn’t sound like that). Scott assured Theo that they should be in town within the week. 

Which gave Theo enough time to wrap up a couple of other loose ends. 

Theo didn’t want to think of that right now though. He was more concerned about the beta licking in between his toes. A beta that he didn’t give permission to lick his toes. Theo pulled his feet away so fast and dragged Liam off the ground. “I didn’t say you could do that. Only a good beta gets to do that.” 

“Please, they taste so good.” Liam whined, which earned a slap from Theo. Liam held his cheek and stared down at the ground. 

“Know your place.” Theo pushed Liam onto the bed he was previously laying on. Climbing on top of Liam he plants his ass on Liam’s face. “Sniff, but don’t eat. Only good betas get to eat.” Liam inhaled audibly enough that Theo smiled evilly to himself. Theo reached over and grabbed a book he was reading the night before as he just let Liam sniff his musky hole. He hadn’t showered this morning and he knows how ripe he can be in the morning (mostly because he makes Liam sleep under the covers when they share the bed, that way he can get all his farts through the night). 

Theo ground his ass into Liam’s nose a couple of times, loving how Liam’s nose would go into his hole. One time he even farted right into Liam’s waiting nose, and Liam moaned out, sniffing harder than before. Theo was painfully hard and so was Liam. But this was more about punishment for Liam than him. 

Theo continues reading his book, constantly moving his ass around for Liam to follow. “Please. Theo. I need a taste.” Theo ignored him as he continued reading. Lifting his leg up to let out a beefy fart, Liam licks up Theo’s crack. Theo immediately jumps up and puts his hand around Liam’s neck. 

“I didn’t say you could lick!” Theo glares into Liam’s eyes, who was staring back with electric yellow bleeding through. “Go put on your new toy.” Liam’s eyes went back to normal and he whined. “You heard me, go put it on.” Theo got off Liam, who slowly made his way into his closet pulling out a full latex suit that Theo bought. There was a hole for Liam’s face and ass, restricting his cock in the latex suit. Theo watched hungrily as Liam took off his PJ’s and started pulling on the latex suit. Theo was very glad he bought one of these to custom fit Liam. 

“Get on the bed, ass hanging off the bed.” Liam did as he was told waiting for what Theo was going to do next. Theo ran his hands over Liam’s small hairy ass. Theo loved the way the younger boy smelt. He always smelled like ass or feet, never in between. Theo kissed Liam’s left ass cheek before he swatted hard at the exposed ass. “Now when I say no eating.” Another swat at the ass. “It means.” Smack. “No.” Smack. “Eating.” Theo hit his ass one more time appreciating that he was able to make Liam’s ass red. It didn’t last long unfortunately, but that only egged Theo to keep smacking that ass. 

When Theo thought he taught Liam enough of a lesson he moves Liam so he was laying on his back on the bed with his head upset down facing Theo. “I know you’re a desperate slut, but even you have to learn boundaries.” Theo let’s his index finger roam around Liam’s face. “Well since you took your punishment so well, I guess I’ll let you have one thing.” Theo angles Liam’s mouth so he can slide his dick down Liam’s throat. “You can drink your alphas’ piss.” 

Liam’s eyes widened when Theo let the stream flow. He could feel the inside of Liam’s mouth filling up with his piss, which aroused Theo more than he thought possible. But he wasn’t swallowing, well not fast enough for Theo to notice. Theo moved his hand to lightly caress Liam’s neck, making the younger boy gulp swallowing the mouthful of piss. “Good boy.” After Theo stopped pissing he began jack knifing into Liam’s mouth, pushing as far as he could go. 

Theo smiled as he saw Liam’s dick twitching through the latex suit he bought. Theo wondered how far he could push Liam before he’d come through the suit. Theo held his dick in the back of Liam’s throat enjoying the sound of Liam choking and swallowing around it. Slowly taking his dick out of Liam’s mouth, he inhales loudly and Theo thrusts back in, cutting his deep breath short. Liam coughs on Theo’s dick, getting slobber everywhere when Theo slowly pulls out. This time letting Liam breathe. Theo moves in closer now, almost laying on Liam and begins to hump at his face. 

Theo almost felt bad about the brutal pace he was keeping. But he quickly remembered that his slut was being punished. Which meant when he was about to cum he pulled out and came all over Liam’s black latex suit. “Don’t you dare even think about eating any of that.” The smell of cum was strong, it was keeping Theo hard. “You’re going to lie there. Don’t even think about moving. I know you’re a slut for my cum, but this is your punishment. You’re gonna lie there until the cum dries.” Theo takes his hand and starts wiping it around on Liam’s suit. 

“If you’re a good boy I’ll let you suck my toes.” Theo pats Liam’s head twice and walks out of the bedroom going to the kitchen. Theo rifles through the cabinets looking for something to eat, only to be tapped on the shoulder by Scott. 

“I made breakfast.” Scott said with an innocent smile as he walked back to the kitchen table. Theo didn’t realize Scott was here at Liam’s house too, but it makes sense. They like sticking around Theo. “Is Liam coming?” 

“He better not be.” Theo yells loudly, even though he’s sure Liam’s listening to them talk. “Where did you learn how to cook?” Theo sticks a fork in the eggs that Scott prepared. 

“Stiles, funny enough.” He sticks his own eggs in his mouth. His left hand casually caressing Theo’s crotch area. Theo smirked as he let his dick get hard under Scott's touches. 

"You hungry?" Theo pulls his boxers down a little to let his cock breathe. Scott goes under the table and starts licking at Theo’s tip. Theo continues eating his breakfast as Scott gives him a blow job. When Theo gets close to shooting he pulls Scott off him. “How about we finish this upstairs.” Scott hungrily nods at Theo and follows him upstairs, only to get an eggy fart in his face. Scott inhales deeply, letting the scent fill him. “I see that’s why you made eggs. You dirty little fart slut.” 

When they walked in the room, Liam was still in place. Cum cemented to his suit. “Liam get up.” Liam obeys as Theo takes his place and lays on his back. Scott immediately drops to get his mouth around Theo’s dick again. “Liam eat Scott’s feet until I say otherwise.” Liam complies getting down on the ground to lick in between the former alpha’s feet. He sniffs at the heel rubbing the foot up and down his face. 

At the same time Scott’s trying not to giggle as he sucks on Theo’s meat. Bobbing up and down, running his hands up and down Theo’s body, loving the way his abs feel and how Theo’s pecs are squeezable. Theo holds him down on his dick, where Scott just swallows around him. Trying to lick at the tip to get Theo to come faster. He got his way when Theo starts to shoot in Scott’s mouth. He barely has time to say: “don’t swallow.” Scott was mid gulp when he stopped. “Spit it on Liam’s face.” Scott swished the cum around his mouth before facing Liam. Liam just stares up at his former alpha when the cum begins to splatter on his face. 

“You look good like that. Like the cum slut you are.” Theo lifts himself on the bed. "Scott get your face under my ass. I have a present for you. Liam you can suck on Scott’s cock until it’s your turn.” 

And that’s how Liam and Scott spend most of their days now. Doing whatever they can to please their alpha. 

Theo couldn’t wait to acquire more sluts. This was a lot of fun.


End file.
